Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A base station may transmit data and control information on the downlink to a UE and/or may receive data and control information on the uplink from the UE. On the downlink, a transmission from the base station may observe interference due to transmissions from one or more neighbor base stations. On the uplink, a transmission from the UE may cause interference to transmissions from one or more other UEs communicating with the one or more neighbor base stations. The interference may degrade performance on both the downlink and uplink. If two or more UE's located in two and/or more cell's overlapping region, the UE's connected to different cells interfere each other. This interference is caused due to one or more UE's using same radio resources causes' interference in the uplink.
Typically, in a wireless communication system, a UE or mobile station is enabled to communicate with an access or base station of a wireless communication network by means of a connection via a radio interface. The radio resources, which are available for a particular wireless communication system, can be used in different simultaneous connections without interference by splitting the radio resources up into different channels which leads to low performance, low throughput and also reduces the SNR and/or SNR in the link. Thus there exist a method and system for cancelling adjacent cells interference signal in a wireless communication system.